Avatar: The Other Side Of Light
by DatDude
Summary: Two year after the world changed. Two year of rebuilding and moving on. Unless you lost, then you spent it in the dark. Azula's long road back begins.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar – The other side of light.

Chapter one "Waiting to be reborn"

Two year after the world changed.

Two year of rebuilding and moving on.

Unless you lost, then you spent it in the dark.

Three and a half miles outside the Firenation capital. Inside an 8 x 10 room, pitch-black, windowless, and colder than it should. Echo's sound in the dark waking eye's long use to blackness.

"You shouldn't go in there, It's been a bad week. "

"Thank you Colonel Mongke, but I'll be fine."

The second voice, something alien, only dimly remembered and understood. Was it only because it was softer?

Something lit the blackness, something else familiar, this was hot and bright, and dancing! Something she knew all to well, fire.

"Azula, it's your mother, I'm coming in."

Azuka spoke though her drug induced haze.

"M-mother?"

The door closed tightly behind her, she walked to her daughter's bed carrying a candle holder with a very small candle and sat down. Ursa retrieved the blanket and covered her daughter.

"Cover up dear, its cold in here. You hurt another one of your guards, we talked about that last time do you remember?"

Azula turned her head sharply away from her mother as she spoke like an angry child that didn't want to admit she was wrong.

"They are trying to poison me again. . .all of them!"

"Azula, that's the opium, and your right it is not good for you. They give it to you to keep you from hurting people. Now I've made them start to ween you off it, but you need to promise me they won't have a reason to give you anymore."

Ursa couldn't tell if her daughter was fighting against her drug induced haze or giving into it.

"You're beautiful Mother, you kept more dignity in your exile then I have in mine. "

"Don't talk like you've given up, please. Trust me when I tell you you've only just stared living."

Ursa shivered just a bit when Azula next spoke.

"What have they done with Father now that the war is over?"

Ursa picked her words very carefully.

"He was . . defeated by the Avatar, he put in prison in the capital. I do visit him, sometimes. . ."

Something inside Azula sparked . Something born out a life of reading people to find just that spot to stab, and twist. She found it in the word "defeated". . .

"Defe. . ."

But she lacked the strength to strike.

". . .Does ZuZu visit him?"

She cursed herself inside for that weakness.

"No sweetheart, I don't think he does."

Two and a half hours later, her hair cut, and nails trimmed mother was gone. It was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

"Must be night, time to misbehave."

The fact that she couldn't recall when she'd started talking to herself sometimes worried her. Though that was something she would deal with once she was out of here.

"Three miles or so to the capital two and a half to the main dock. Get out of the room, use whats on hand. . . come back for ZuZu later. ."

Azula slipped into the cold floor and into her breathing exercises. She began to focus through the drugs, and built her chi. One complete breath ever three heart beats, every three breaths she pushed her chi outward magnifying her own body heat. Her breathing technique was flawless and has been since the start of her formal training. The instructor had told the class about how the strongest benders could live for centuries because of their mighty chi supplies. It was an easy logical leap to make that if something was perfect it should last, not forever mind you that was just arrogant, but no reason not to aim for perfection.

"Time to go."

Azula stood careful not to step outside of the area she'd been sitting in because of the heat now stored in the flooring. She moved into her being pose, and redirected the heat into the door, and watched it steam just a bit. With bated breath she stepped to the door, and tapped it. It was barely even warm.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Princess raged out of control, trying in vain to send a cascade of flame at the door that held her. The result was a few flicks of dim orange fire, a pale shadow of the brilliant blue fire she was once controlled. Dropping to her knees her mind flooded with images of a cackling crying fire spiting broken wretch chained to the floor.

"Damn you Zuko, and your little water peasant!"

The images kept coming in waves. Zudo, Mother, Mai, Ty Lee, the Avatar, and of course her Father.

"Did the monk kill you Father, or did they take your dignity too? Dogs I am their Princess their . . .Fire . . lord. . ."

Her tantrum subsided when she realized something profound, she had been wrong.

"No . .not Firelord, I lost. . .to little ZuZu . . .hahahahah! Zuko, I'll get you and your little water-rat too. . . ."

Azula was starting to doubt that she would, when something broke the endless monotony for the first time since Mother started to visit. It was a faint green glow, and without comprehending that it might be dangerous she crawled to it across the not frosty floor. She found it poking out of the vent she'd spent long hours obsessing over, as the probable origin of the ether they used to knock her out when anyone but Mother entered the cell. Or at least it had since she'd bit that guards jugular, but she was certain that was a long time ago. The source of the light was a small green glowing crystal wrapped in white paper. Azula unwrapped it, and glared around her cell, and its bare walls for a moment.

"What a hole."

The crystal was pencil sized, and much to her glee, sharp on both sides.

". . . an eye I think . . . or a nice gut wound. . . ooh a note!"

She read by crystal light.

My lord would ask an audience. In exchange for such, he offers your freedom. I come with the rising of the moon to receive your answer.

Her head spun with the idea of rescue at last, and then her heart sank . . . at the idea of needing a RESCUE.

"The presumption! As if I would ever need a . . . savior."

Azula imagined the silence all around her filled with mocking whispers.

"Flawed pitifully weak creature, trapped in her tower waiting for rescue. Is that all that's left?"

In her mid she pictured a flawless image of a Pai Sho table and a game lost. How did it come to this? Where was that SINGLE ERROR she knew was there that lead to this? Then came the slow painful realization that THAT game was OVER, and she had only the two options of resetting the board or giving up playing the game left to her.

The princess felt her inner energies churning, and whispered.

"If I will even be right again, I need something NOW."

The crystals green glow was for a second matched with the smallest spark of faint orange flame.

"Reduced to this. . . .but not forever. . . embers into flames. . ."

A different world.

The royal palace inner sanctum.

The Fire Lady Ursa walked through gilded halls, past vaulted doors, and into throne room. The ancient heart of the empire deserted and dark. She looked around for a moment haunted by old memories.

"What started here . . ."

Ursa turned and walked out trying to remember better times. After a half hour, she noticed the royal guards standing in odd locations. Remembering they normally formed a ring around the Firelord she made a guess where her son was holding court. The Firelady smiled as she walked into the palace garden, and saw her son talking with an Earth Kingdom diplomat by the Turtle Duck pond.

"So we agree Ambassador, the messenger hawk service will for-fill its promise to deliver all messages unopened, and then totally for convenience of the recipient hand it over to local earth kingdom mail carriers. What happens to it after that is none of our concern. "

The older man nodded his head in agreement.

"I thank you on the Earth Kings behalf. It is not something we like to do often, but some times to prevent rebellion we like to keep our options open. "

She watched her son, now Fire Lord talking over the affairs of diplomacy with only one thought in her mind. The burn on his face was there because no one protected him.

"Of course, now I will be officially opening the system to everyone in three weeks. After that all nations will share a connection by messenger hawks. People dealing in Earth Kingdom coal, Water Tribe whale oil or Fire Nation metals will be able to negotiate for the price of a few coins. Tell your King I look forward to writing him."

The diplomat stood up, and bowed in respect.

"He looks forward to hearing from you. On that note Fire Lord Zuko farewell."

Ursa watched him by the pond for a moment longer before realizing why he was still knelling there. She walked up behind him.

"You can't stand up can you?"

"I lost feeling in my legs an hour ago, how do people do this all day?"

Zuko comically stood up like a child figuring out how, and smiled at his Mother.

"I am going to have a table and some chairs put in the war room I swear."

"Your sister, I went to see her today, and she's not well Zuko."

She watched the boy bite his lower lip, and pause for a moment picking his words carefully.

"Azula hasn't been well for a very long time. "

"Zuko what they are putting in her food is killing her mind. Whale Tail Island would be better than this."

She watched Zuko hang his head at the thought of just how close he had passed by where she was banished to.

"I don't want to be cruel to her, but Azula took the Earth Kingdom with face paint and a stolen wardrobe. Dissidents from the colonies have tried to get to Father twice, if they get to her I'll have rebellion on my hands."

Their eyes met for a second and the boys face softened.

"But I'm supposed to be the good guy. We will get Azula cleaned up enough for me to have a talk with her."

She could feel her own weakness, the sun was down, and dawn so very far away. When the door cracked, and no light came from behind it she knew it was time. She held the green glowing crystal in her hand the only makeshift weapon she could find in two years.

Azula could see it so clear in her mind the door opens and someone peeks in. She stabs her would be saviors eye out and makes her escape on her own. A plan looking brown-haired man came through the door, and she didn't make her move. Something sank inside her just then. He turned to her and bowed like a common servant.

"Honored Princess, my Master would offer you your freedom, for the price of audience. May I have your response?"

The small amount of formal ceremony helped her form a response closer to ice-cold perfection she'd lost.

"And just who is this lord of yours?"

"A scholar my lady . . ."

He cut off his response and turned his head toward the door.

"Princess I came this night, because of your . . .superior guardians only the archer stands watch this night, and he IS come."

She snapped ignoring the danger.

"The Yu Yan Archer? You fool any pair of the others would have been better! Now get me out of here!"

He took a moment to bow again, and lead her out into the hallway she hadn't entirely seen in years. Azula watch her guide turn his head just a hair, before he spoke.

"Run."

The pair took off like rockets as an arrow stuck in the wall a hair away from both. Rounding a corner Azula couldn't help but think a near miss of two stationary targets was the archers way of saying "surrender please". After so long without real exercise even after such a short run her chest was burning. She comically slammed into her saviors back as he stopped at the end of a hallway the only exit a 4th story window.

"You little fool, couldn't they spare someone competent!"

He heft her on his shoulder like a sack of rice, and crashed though the window. A heart beat later the archer looker out the window, and saw no sign of them. Just above the window standing on the vertical face of the wall like it was a paved road with Azula still over his shoulder. Once the archer was gone for satisfactory amount of time Azula spoke in a whisper.

"What the devil ARE you?"

Next: Awakenings


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Awakenings"

Her body long addicted to the opium her jailers used to keep her docile began to protest its absence. Hidden in the hold of a freighter carrying finished goods from the heart of one empire to the hands of merchants in another she suffered the withdrawal.

The cramps had her curled up in a ball until the muscle spasms kicked in and she flopped around the floor like a fish out of water. Strangely as her guide looked on she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Hahaha! Zuko, this is all Zuko! He wanted to go to mother, tell her how merciful he's been! Look at ME MOMMIE I SPAIRED THE WICKED 'ZULA! But oh no the only reason I won was because I caught her in a rare moment of weakness and brought a water-rat for help! He knew, he couldn't PUT ME DOWN, so he tried to CRIPPLE ME! "

Then the sun crested the horizon, and like every firebender alive she felt its power flow into her. Azula sat up, and felt the sweat drenching her body. She began breathing deeply, and at every ex-haul the room filled with sparks of orange flame.

"Haaaaaa . . . . .haaaaaaa. . . . . . haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yeaaaa that's the stuff."

Her rescuer approached and Azula spoke sounding down right cordial.

"Hello friend, believe I have neglected to ask your name."

He knelt on the floor for lack of a chair.

"Call me Hu Jing, I am something of a scholar but my studies often take me to . . . unusual places."

She struggled to stand on uneasy legs.

"My lady you should rest."

She turned from him.

"I need the sun."

Azula noted the alien expression on the mans face. Was it concern or curiosity? Her people skills where getting rusty. He spoke.

"That may not be the best idea. I paid for our passage without them knowing who we are."

Though her delirium, she smiled an evil smile.

"That was your mistake, they should always know just who you are."

The fire princess began leaping from box to bot until she reached the main entrance tot he hold in the ceiling. Hu's eyes widened his mind struggling to grasp the very idea that she could be doing this. A heart beat later he heard the crew screaming.

This time Zuko sat in the throne room surrounded by fire, and a thousand years of tradition. Before him knelt the jailors that let Azula escape.

"Explain Colonel."

Considering their history the leader of the Rough Rhino's kept his composure.

"Every lock untouched, and all the guard dogs silent. However he got in, he's better than anything I've seen. The only thing that drew Vichir's attention was that she started screaming at him. Whoever it was knew who was guarding her. No tracking dog could pick up a sent, and not one track has been found. By now she's in withdrawal and can't move under her own power. My Lord I know how me must seem to you, but the fact remains she's out there now. I think you know who we need sir."

Zuko was silent for a long moment.

"June."

The Sun was riding high in the sky at the peak of its power. As Azula balanced herself on the ships rigging letting its power flow into her Hu appeared beside her like a shadow in an eye blink.

"Well if they were going to tell anyone before they most certainly wont now. You should not be able to move much less do any of this."

She answered him.

"You're not a bender are you? All that power from the sun, you have to know how to grasp it. Some fools lived though the damn comet and don't even realize that, fools. It dawns on me, if you'll excuse the pun that I know nothing about you Hu Jing or this lord of yours."

He looked away from her just a bit, and Azula could tell he was reluctantly holding something back.

"My Lord has given me certain instructions, one of them being he would introduce himself to you Princess."

_[!] Humm just who am I relying on? Time to see is all my skills are rusty. [/!]_

"Are we to play games with the questions you can and can not answer Hu Jing?"

His face lit and he smiled at the sound of the word "game".

"I would love to! My Lords orders are few but unbreakable, so I can not tell you where we are going or who he is even in riddles."

She raised an eyebrow just a hair.

"Why are the unbreakable, just a man of your word?"

"Very much so. My honor is very important, my word hard given, and my honor not something I'd violate my good Firelady."

Azula started making mental notes.

"What is the nearest geographic feature to our destination?"

"The Si Wong Desert."

"Lovely, and your shale we say occupation?"

He really was loving this by the look of him.

"I'm a gopher! Go for this go for that, and no I don't always ask before taking, but I never take the only one!"

"A thief then. Ever have to kill?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a thief not a reaver."

_[!]He does what he does, and aims for perfection. Anything else seems like unacceptable failure to him. Very nice. . . .[/!]_

For a moment he couldn't help but thing of Mai, and she shook her head dispensing with this game, and focusing on practical realities.

"Opium, it will without the sun be an issue, and my . . .pride aside Hu Jing, I might not have the where with all to do this in the morning without it. Vile substance that it is."

She noted the real compassion in his eyes as he answered her. She HAD gotten though to him with that little game.

"Your Grand Father Azulon declared it the second scourge after alcohol, and made its use in all but the smallest amounts for medical reasons punishable by death. I though it better to acquire something to ease the symptoms though our arrival make preparing it impossible before this morning. I should say your recovery astounds me."

Azula frowned as much from the her situation as the NEED for help.

"The sun must set Hu Jing, and the night I fear will be a long one."

Even balanced on rigging high above the deck he bowed his head.

"I will make the preparations Princess."

Zuko looked down at the parchment for the fourth time.

To Hakoda chief of the great southern water tribe.

I write this in hopes you may pass this message on the to Avatar Ang, knowing that spending so long in one place would be asking much of someone so used to roaming, and with so much work to do. I however know that Ang and Katara would not part for long, and that makes you my best hope for contacting him. The first great threat to peace has come since the end of the war . . .

He looked up from the paper to see Mai peeking into the room.

"You know most Fire Lords have people write stuff for them?"

"I'm not most Fire Lords."

"Riiight. So she's out whats the plan?"

Zuko put down the brush he was using to write, and put his hands on his face.

"The Rough Rhino's, and a bounty hunter named June. The details take some explanation but June can find anyone alive period. Colonel Mongke and his men are legends, they might be enough . . . Azula's not going to be in top form for a while. . . maybe never . . . you're going to burst my bubble now aren't you?"

She smiled that barely their smile of hers.

"I think your right, and yea it might work, but what if it doesn't?"

"I write the Avatar, and hope."

He knew he was I trouble when she pulled over a chair and sat next to him. Mai took his hand and held it in hers.

"Zuko I think you're a little confused about what part of why Azula's dangerous and that's something is something the Avatar can help you with."

He squeezed her hand before replying.

"A lot of people with a lot vested in the war would be happy to help her Mai, I know that."

"Dum-dum, that's what the Avatar would help you with, but not this."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"You are the hereditary ruler of the fire nation, and anyone else related to you can fill your chair. A civil war would be a family spat the Avatar might not help you with. Hell after the last century a weakened divided country might be better for the world even if it worse for the people you have to protect as Fire Lord. Azula doesn't have to be a threat to the worlds balance or whatever to be a threat to our country today tomorrow or twenty years from now."

Zuko took his hand back very slowly.

"That's ice-cold."

"You want to gratitude from the royal fire academy for girls you have to pass a class in heredity."

Next: "The Si Wong Desert"


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar The Other-side of Light: Chapter Three "The Si Wong Desert"

Hu looked down on Azula getting changed from far enough away that he was reasonably sure she couldn't see him in return. He wasn't sure though not all people where equal and his charge had proven to be full of surprises. For example if THAT is how she looked as a wreck, her body must be a work of art in shape.

_[!]You are possibly more than just a little girl lost Azula Daughter of Ozi. Though that begs the question, how much more? The whispers on the wind all agree, you once had the will to power, and the breath of the dragon. They say you fell and fell far, but what are you now? How will you cope with failure? Will you let it destroy you? Your first great test in this new age is almost at hand, and I will say this I for one can't wait to see how you'll fair. [/!]_

He watched her turn her head just a hair, and raise her voice.

"HU JING! We have things that need carrying, and I'm not about to haul them!"

June used a seven-foot tall paralyzed thug as a table while she filed down a broken nail and applied another layer of black nail polish.

"Count yourself lucky that I broke a nail beating your as; Nila should get a new chew toy and bounty be damned, but I've got expenses so you get a pass on this one."

Speaking of her unusual riding animal Nila wondered over and began pawing at the "table" June was sitting at.

"What is it girl?"

The beast walked in a circle letting its master know someone they'd done business before was close. The question at hand became was it a former client or a former bounty. Taking up a position on the other side of "the table" so she faced the only door she went back to work on her nails and tried to look unconcerned.

A moment later someone slipped in a side window, and June caught a glimpse of a shadow wearing blue mask.

Under a moonless sky lit only by starlight the pair disembarked the ship as it passed from Chameleon bay on its way to the port nearest Ba-Sing-Se. Azula breathed hard under effort of trudging though the sand. Her will and pride pushing her on ward to recapture what she was once capable of.

The three weeks they'd spent in the belly of the freighter had cleared her mind, but the damage of the past two years was becoming clear to her. She was out of shape by the standards of a bender training to fight a war. What she needed was TIME to get re acquainted with her body and mind. Her pride still burned at the though of needing rescue.

"A little exercise, and some meditation. . . . "

"What was that Princess?"

"I said how much longer till I get to meet this master of yours?"

She could feel him smiling without seeing it. The tone in his voice was perfect, he wanted to play and she needed information.

"I really can not say my lady."

"Oh come on none of the games or riddles you love to pass the time?"

". . . very well a riddle game. An answer for a question, a question for an answer. Understand?"

She snapped at the opening.

"Yes I understand, making the next question mine. How long have you served this master we are going to meet?"

"Very good. Since I came of age. You seem preoccupied with your abilities, why?"

She snapped back betraying more emotion than she intended to.

"Because I've been jailed poisoned, and left to rot for years! . . That kind of thing hurts a girls pride. Other than me, whats the last you brought your lord?"

The game was getting a bit confusing but the answer Hu Jing gave made her sure this game was a good idea regardless of how uncomfortable it made her.

"The last will and testament of Fire Lord Sozin. What does your pride tell you, you should be?"

_[!]Why Hu, the sages guard their treasures so greedily.[/!]_

" I killed my first man in a duel at 13, and mastered the cold-blooded fire before my 14th birthday. I conquered the "impenetrable city" and defeated an Avatar all at the same time. I was born to rule, and I know it. What does your pride tell you YOU should be?"

"Smart enough to have seen this coming. I will need to beg your forgiveness later my Princess."

The sand around them exploded, as howling filled the air.

June walked Nila by hand on to the deck of the Fire Navy ship Interceptor. It was new hardly battle scared, and crewed by those silent firebender types that never spoke.

"Someones got pull hu Nila?"

The pair approached an angry looking guy sitting on a thick wooden chest.

"Well well you'd be the famous leader of the Rough Rhinos. Who the hell do you need me to find that rates all of this and my price tag?"

He stood up opened the box, and tossed her a thick woolen blanket from Azula's cell.

"Part of the deal is you don't ask."

June smiled a pushed for more information.

"I don't work in the dark."

He took the bait.

"Lady you get brought on to this ship by the Blue Spirit the Fire Lords personal minion and you want to ask questions? Someone wants a problem to GO AWAY, and they are willing to pay you to do your job and keep your mouth shut."

"Sure thing, sorry to bug you."

_[!]That's all I need to know.[/!]_

The sand bender came at her again covered in a whirlwind of course desert sand. The memory of it stinking her skin was almost as bad as the memory that Hu Jing needed to pull the filthy vagrant of her. As the sun came ever so slowly above a the horizon some clicked inside her.

"Enough!"

She inhaled deeply shut her eyes tight and dove at the man. The sand cut into her face, as the though of a possible scar drove her anger to new heights. Azula felt herself being grabbed by the sand bender and before he could act further she exhaled a cone of hot orange fire right into his chest. He fell to the ground bent over in pain, and she calmly whipped the sand from her eyes and looked about for Hu. She found him pulling himself out of a pile of sand a few feet away.

"Well don't we look like a motley pair Hu?"

He spoke somewhat out of breath, and she made a note that after a fight like that is was only just out of breath.

"Their will be more, the burns you inflicted on your attacker will prove a firebender was here, and there is little love for your kind in the earth kingdom."

"How much further, I'm ashamed to admit I'm only running on sunlight as it where."

"Not far my Princess, the fight carried us in the right direction."

Just road Nila though the desert with a pack of Rino's on her tail, and she stopped dead on the river bank.

"You're kidding me, just like last time?"

The leader of the Rino's spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Two things, trail ends at the river bank meaning she probably got off a ship, and then goes into the desert. Thing is her scent should carry for miles on the wind, and Nila's treating it like a cold trail already. I'm going to make this perfectly crystal clear. There are places I can take you, people I can find for you, and things I won't touch no matter how much gold you've got. We find any kind of spirit world crap and I'm done you got me?"

The Blue spirit tossed her a bag of gold and she took it without counting.

"Glad to know your on the up and up."

Azula fell to her knees the sun's borrowed power could no longer sustain her against the blistering desert heat.

"I'm done."

Hu Jing took her by the arm and helped her to her feet.

"We have arrived."

Azula looked around at nothing but sand dunes and scoffed.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No but coming this far I beg you to not lose yours, as some tend to do in such situations."

With that Hu Jing was gone in an unearthly flash of white light. In his place was a desert fox, that howled for all the world to hear.

With a thunderous roar the sand shifted and a great stone spire emerged from the depths.

Next He who Knows Ten Thousand Things


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar The Other Side Of Light: Chapter four "He who Knows Ten Thousand Things"

Azula, in defiance of enormity of it all, quipped with a dry scene of humor.

"Oh someone does have some explaining to do."

As if on que a great shadow filled the sky in shape of an owl.

Half a world away Avatar Aang sat up in a cold sweat.

Back in the desert the owl landed before the fallen fire princess and lowered his head as if to bow.

"I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things. I thank you for making the long journey here, and will of course offer my hospitality."

Something inside Azula flickered with that old blue flame. Though her exhaustion, though the battered pride and tormented soul that came with unthinkable failure she dared look the spirit in the eye.

"Actually I'm just dieing to know WHY, you called me here from my inprisonment and bent over to keep custom. I'm truly sorry to insult you Wan Shi Tong, BUT only a fool deals with spirits without asking these things."

The owl looked down on her and she could swear was smiling in some inhuman way. He was looking for something and she just might have it. He spoke once again as if addressing a formal dignitary.

"As you wish. My great collection has in recent years been abused. I was forced to move my study back to my world for its own protection. Their I came to a difficult realization, change and innovation come slow in the land of immortals. If I would expand it, and as such keep it the greatest collection of its kind I would need to return it to THIS world. However examples must be made that those that would destroy or steal from this place that none can do so and not regret it. Your enemy Avatar Aang learned of The Day of Black Sun from my library Princess Azula, and of the Giant Lion Turtle who gave him the secrets to remove your fathers firebending."

Azula's world shifted like the sand under her feet. Her mother had spoken of her father as if something had happened but she'd lacked the ice-cold will to pry it out of her. Now the words "remove your fathers firebending" echoed in her mind like screams off the walls of her old cell. Azula sounded drunk as she spoke.

"S-say that again?"

"You where unaware the Avatar removed his ability to bend?"

Azula almost snapped, but instead answered in a distant soft voice like she was a million miles away.

"That's like saying they where merciful and only took his eyes."

If the owl noticed he didn't let on.

"We should go inside there are people tracking you coming from the west and they are not far off."

Azula answered like he was talking about the weather.

"I need to think, mind sending Hu along later? Night fall should do. . . . "

She began walking off vaguely westward. Hu the fox made a move to follow and the owls great wing blocked his path. The fox gave a short whimper, but moved no further.

As Azula vanished over the horizon the owl began to speak.

"Humans are enigmatic creatures capable of things both fantastic and horrific. Their brief lives are full of moments some great and some small that define who any are and what they will become. Its is a paradox of an existence I will never fully understand, but I do know that at times a human must seek the storm. The wind, the rain, and the fire of lightning is the only way some of them can find themselves. That is where she goes now, to become what she was born to be or die. If she will be of any use, Princess Azula must do this and do it alone."

They came across the sand, with the sun at their backs half-sunk under the horizon.

"An assassination squad, Little ZuZu really had it in him. HaHaHa! What a joke all of this is!"

Though the heat of the waste land, and the torment in her own soul Azula saw her mother standing in front of her.

"It isn't like that Azula, you know it's not. Zuko loves you. . . "

Azula walked though the phantom banishing it into nothing.

"He's a fool with a weak soul."

A strange beast rode up on her a head of the others, bearing a women in black in its saddle. Azula whispered.

"Death."

As the beast struck out with a freakishly long tong, Azula pulled all the scorching desert heat out of the area, and let the thing catch her on the wrist. All of its venom evaporated and the scorching heat made the beasts mouth sizzle as it dropped to its knees writhing in pain. Without missing a beat the rider lept from the saddle, whip and pearl handled dagger in hand.

"NILA! For that you go home in a BOX!"

The whip came down on Azula's face HARD. On reflex she shut her eyes and brought her arms to protect her face. June's knife cut into her reminding her that her armored gantlets where on another continent. She wanted to scream, but she held it long enough to charge her breath rage, and spit fire blindly in front of her hoping to push her attacker back. She let out a roar.

"AAAAA!"

Opening her eyes she saw the tail end of Junes hair as she dodged to her left, and Azula grabbed a hand full fast enough to snatch a fly from the air and yanked. The hair came free as the bounty hunter used her knife give her long black locks a trim, and spat wrath full words at Azula.

"They all talk about you like you're a demon, but if they could see you now!"

As the rest of her pack caught up Azula smiled the slightest of all smiles, and jumped to avoid a charging Rhino, and sent the beasts lethal horns slamming into June. Flipping in mid-air, Azula reached down deep and ripped positive and negative energies apart though force of pure will. The cold-blooded fire rand up her arm and slammed into the ground beside her attackers. The lighting moved thought the ground and into beasts and riders alike and was long gone by the time she landed gasping for breath.

Pant pant"Looks like they'd still see something greater than they could hope to be. A little time to work out, and this will have been easy."

As she put her hands on her knees her heart lifted by the fact that she could still fight on her old level if only for a short while. Then Azula heard footsteps fainter than heartbeats and looked to see the famous Blue Spirit beside a crippled mount as if the masked figure had jumped at the last moment and been air-born when the lighting hit.

Azula's hands shook at the though of more fighting.

"So your HIS CREATURE THEN!" pant pant

The mask fell to the sands of the Si Wong desert just as the sun vanished and day turned to-night, and Azula and Mai looked each other in the eye. Mai spoke.

"You're coming back."

Azula's eyes where wide with surprise, and she couldn't help but flash back to the Boiling Rock, and the deep feeling of betrayal she felt when Mai and Ty Lee turned on her.

"YOU, it all started with YOU!"

Mai voice was that same even emotionless tone she'd heard for years.

"Yea, tell yourself that."

Between heartbeats Azula saw herself chained on her knees in the great palace of Sozin crying like a weakling. She felt her strength drain without the sun, but she locked eyes with Mai anyway and charged.

Hu looked up at the faintest sliver of the moon looking down on the world of mortals. He mad his way on four paws across the sands pondering the enigma of Azula.

[!]So now we learn if their really is more to you. I for one hope there is, but I can smell blood on the wind.[/!]

As he approached he noticed the sand already covering the bodies of the fallen. Riders and beasts alike, with only one empty saddle.

[!]Are you a just a killer that doesn't want to admit you have no soul?[/!]

Further along he found Azula sitting in the sand talking to the night it seemed.

"You where always so damn tall I envied that too. For what it's worth I always figured it would be Ty Lee chasing some butterflies or something."

His now human hand found its way to her shoulder, and she looked up at him Mai's unconscious head in her lap.

"Oh Hu, later then I thought you'd be."

Looking Azula in her face he could plainly see red spots that he knew were not from sun burn.

"My Princess . . . "

"Yes yes Mai and her White jade poison. Relax you don't use that stuff and not carry around a vile or four of anti-toxin. I'll be need help getting out of here of course antidote or not is strong stuff."

He helped her up and spoke though his confusion.

"I . . would . . . . ask why that girl is still breathing?"

"She beat me, not this time of course but that's worth something I guess."

Next: "Waking The Light."


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar The Other Side Of Light: Chapter Five "Waking The Light."

Avatar Aang woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around at the ice walls only just keeping the sun out.

"Six months of constant sun, I think my house is melting."

Aang walked from the structure shirtless ignoring the cold and put his hand on his sleeping skybison.

"I think it's almost time to get moving again buddy."

Moving to a hill overlooking the small Water tribe village he sat legs crossed and turned his thoughts to another world.

"Roku."

In a heartbeat the spirit was before him, and it wore a strange smile.

"Hu, whats so funny?"

A wet snowball hit the Avatar in the back of the head, and Roku vanished with his concentration.

"OOOOO that's COLD!"

Katara's voice came from behind him as he comically ran back and forth shooting fire out of his mouth trying to dry off.

"Hahah now you feel the cold, why is that?"

"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD ! Aaaaaa. Nothing like a nice warm fire breath when your chilled to the bone. "

She threw his shirt in his face.

"Here you'll catch cold, and I can't bend that away. Oh and I came over to let you know you have mail."

Aang pulled his shirt on and looked confused.

"Mail? Oh that's right they were putting in that messenger hawk station on Whale Tail island. "

She handed it over, and he noticed the black band around it as he opened it.

"It's from Zuko, and it's not good news. Azula broke free, with help and made it off the island! Zuko was writing this as he was sending people after her, and hopes by the time I get it she's back in her cell. I'm going to need to get moving this is weeks old. Zuka wants to meet at Ba Sing Se where he'll be opening having a ceremony to formally open the messenger hawk system to the public."

"I'm coming along. This is Azula and you could use the help."

Aang was silent for a long moment.

"Katara I'M the Avatar you're not going to be able to follow me every time I have to go off like this."

She smiled just a bit, and spoke like shed rehearsed it.

"I understand that, and if I can't go I'm fine with that, but if I can I am going."

Aang smiled a bit himself.

"We'd better get packing then."

An air ship bearing the mark of the fire lord drifted over the Earth Kingdom capitol on a mission of peace, for the first time. Zuko looked out over the rolling hills and tried to forget his worry.

" Azula."

In the time since the war he'd been so busy he'd in truth started to forget about his sister...then people started getting hurt containing her. The first time was three days after Mother came home.

"How do you protect a nation and stay human?"

One of his adviser started saying things about "the legitimacy of the family line" and how "it would be better if she was banished" or simply gone.

"All that work to make the Fire Lord a good guy no one needs to fear and I need Mai to keep me from banishing the guy. Mai . . . I sent her into the dragons mouth."

"She's been there before."

Zuko turned to see his guards showing in two Suki and Ty lee.

"Great fire lord I bring the envoys of the 52nd Earth King. "

"The warriors of Kyoshi, I know them well. Assemble my personal guard in the throne room I'll need to speak to them before we leave."

The man bowed and spoke before leaving.

"Yes my Lord."

He then turned to the pair.

"Hello ladies been a while, hows things?"

Ty Lee chirped in an happy voice.

"I got a new headdress! I think that means I got promoted!"

Suki stopped herself from face plaming at the last-minute.

"Don't muss the face paint this is an important diplomatic mission. I mean, hello Zuko I . . .mean Firelord Zuko."

"Zuko works when we aren't in public. I'm guessing your here about my security arrangements?"

Suki got her head together, and Ty lee was just standing around looking bored.

"His majesty humbly requests your entourage stay in the inner ring of the city, and that you take only one scribe and one body guard into the palace. He will of course send bodyguards from his personal defense force to see to your safety. "

Ty Lee chimed in a happy tone of voice.

"That's us wont that be fun!"

He raised his one eyebrow.

"The Kyoshi warriors are the earth kings body guards?"

Suki spoke picking her words very carefully.

"After what happened with the Dai lee the earth king wanted someone as far removed from the city and its politics as possible. Kyoshi is at the other end of the earth kingdom."

Zuko was silent for a moment. He wasn't directly involved with "what happened with the Dai Lee" but close enough.

"The earth king is most wise. Seeing as you are in charge of security there is something you should know. Azula broke free a few weeks ago, and she's more than likely in the earth kingdom."

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide as she spoke.

"Someones getting burned."

Hu Jing labored over and apothecary grinding herbs, and distilling water as the great owl came to him.

"How fares our wayward Fire Princess?"

"The poison on the blade was strong. The antidote however, was given in time. Just to be certain, I've prepared a tea that should help, and not interfere with what she has already taken. The rest falls to time my master."

Wan Shi tong left with calm command.

"See that is doesn't take too long to fall."

Hu walked wordless to the chamber azula laid under ancient cloths deep in fever as her body fought the poison of the lotus, horrid even under the best of conditions. Hu knelt beside her and supported her head on his lap to feed her the tea slowly. He spoke knowing she would never hear his words.

"I have seen fools stand before histories current only to wonder how they failed. Chin the Conquer, Kurani of the Manchu, the Phoenix King. You are none of these daughter of Ozi, there is something inside you I've never seen in a mortal. It may well kill you, but you could move a world if you let it out. Why do both options seem to pain me? One you burn like the sun only to fall like an ember. The other you spoil on the vine and rot away. Why does this pain me? What are you?"

Wan Shi tong paged through a tome older than science, or bending. It dated to the time before time, that saw the chaos that give way to the spirit of "Chènɡ" preserving two worlds by becoming the Avatar of humanity.

"You did well enough old friend, but you took from ME! Something no one DOES, and now one of your humans will show the depths of the race you saved. What are they are there core, with it all striped away? Not one of the forgettable ones either that can make do with mediocrity. I found perhaps the last of a breed willing to risk the wrath of gods men both for the chance at shaping destiny! Whatever the choice Avatar you will regret coming into MY study and taking what was meant for scholars ALONE!"

The great owl looked down on the title of the book. "Bending souls."

Next "Moments"


End file.
